I'm Better!
by Kenny-Chan 674
Summary: "Oh, ready to be defeated through fists too? I guess that's just another thing I'm better at than you, Kuwabara." Yusuke said.


A.N. I hope you enjoy this crazy little one-shot. It's totally random and came from the back of my mind in a sudden burst. ^_^ So enjoy! Please review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yu Yu Hakusho –sighs-

XXX

"I am so a better kisser than you are!" Kuwabara said, hitting his fist off of the coffee table between him and that punk-ass Urameshi.

"Oh really?" Yusuke said, "I doubt it. Highly. I doubt you've even kissed someone in your life!" Yusuke challenged, leaning forward he put his hands on the table so his face was inches away from Kuwabara as they argued back and forth.

"That's a lie and you know it! I have too kissed people before!"

"Really? And how do I know you aren't being a damn liar?" Yusuke said, raising an eyebrow, infuriating Kuwabara.

"You know what sissy-boy! Let's take this outside! Right here, right now!" Kuwabara jumped up, and glare down at the punk before him.

"Oh, ready to be defeated through fists too? I guess that's just another thing I'm better at than you, Kuwabara." Yusuke stood up calmly and walked out of the apartment.

"Should we tell him?" Hiei said, leaning against the wall as he watched the two idiots rush from the room.

"No, it's a lot more fun this way." Kurama smiled and went over to the window to watch. "Besides, it'll spoil Yusuke's fun if Kuwabara finds out this was all a trap anyways."

"Hn." Hiei said and watched out the window as the two idiots started fighting right in the middle of the street.

"Come on Kuwabara! These punches suck!" Yusuke said, slamming his fist into Kuwabara's cheek, sending him flying.

Kuwabara sat up and spat some blood out of his mouth, "I'm not done yet Urameshi!" Kuwabara stood up and rushed forward, then surprised Yusuke when he swung his leg, kicking Yusuke's legs out from underneath him.

"Damn Kuwabara! I didn't know you had it in you!" Yusuke grinned, pushing himself up from the dirt.

"Did my eyes go dysfunctional? Or did Kuwabara actually perform a smart attack?" Hiei demanded, looking at the pair with slightly wide eyes.

"Kuwabara has trained well." Kurama smiled at his lover and took his hand. "I think this is going to get interesting."

"You see Kuwabara? I'm still better than you though!" Yusuke jumped around, avoiding Kuwabara's punches as they attracted quite a crowd.

"Damn it Urameshi! No you aren't!" Kuwabara said, lunging forward to smash his face in.

Yusuke easily dodged, then wrapped an arm around his head and held him in a head lock. "Surrender yet?" Yusuke started to mess up Kuwabara's hair, admiring how soft it was.

"No way!" Kuwabara jammed his elbow into Yusuke's stomach and then flipped him so he had him down in the pavement. "Ha! Who's the better one now!" He started to wrestle with the struggling Yusuke.

"Still not you!" Yusuke kicked his stomach, sending him backwards as he stood up. "You may as well give it up Kuwabara! I'm better than you at everything!" Yusuke said, "Especially kissing!" Yusuke said, setting the bait for the trap.

Which Kuwabara took right on in, "NO YOU AREN'T!" He said, then without thinking, he said, "I'll prove it!" He grabbed Yusuke and pulled him into a fierce kiss.

"It…actually worked." Hiei said, looking shocked. "I didn't think that oaf would fall for that obvious of a trap!"

"Yusuke is smarter than everyone gives him credit for. He knew Kuwabara's blind rage would make him unpredictable." Kurama smiled and turned away from the romantic scene.

Kuwabara broke free, breathing hard as he looked at the boy before him, then blushed darkly when he realized what had just happened. Then he blushed even darker when he realized he had been duped into doing that.

Yusuke laughed cheerily, "Damn Kuwabara, I'll surrender to that. You are a good kisser." Yusuke said, punching him in the arm lightly.

"I'm gonna kill you Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled, making Yusuke laugh as they chased each other down the road. No one missed the big smile on Kuwabara's face though.

"Hn. Lovely." Hiei rolled his eyes and turned away. "Two idiot's in love, how cute." He said, sarcasm laid thick as Kurama approached him.

"Well, now that they're busy…I think you and I have some time for some fun…how about it?" Kurama grinned at him, pulling Hiei closer.

Hiei smirked, "You read my mind." Hiei said and then pulled him towards the bedroom. (This is Kurama's apartment).

Meanwhile…Kuwabara chased Yusuke all the way back to his house where they wasted no time in joining in on what Kurama and Hiei had going on.

XXX

A.N. I hope it was good! Should I branch out and try other pairings involving Yusuke or Kuwabara? What do you think? Lemme know and please review!


End file.
